


Lluvia

by momoko_cho



Series: One-Shots Vari [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, seongjoong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko_cho/pseuds/momoko_cho
Summary: Lluvia è una parola spagnola, ed essa vuol dire "pioggia".Questo one-shot è stato fantasticato durante l'ora in cui sarei dovuta essere attenta durante un ripasso per la verifica di spagnolo (non vi preoccupate, è andata bene hehe).È la prima volta che posto una ff su questa piattaforma, quindi perdonate i tag insufficienti presenti e com'è sistemata tutta la struttura (farò in modo da migliorare questa cosa).Spero avrete sentimenti positivi mentre leggete questa ff e nulla, buona lettura!!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: One-Shots Vari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975474
Kudos: 2





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Lluvia è una parola spagnola, ed essa vuol dire "pioggia".  
> Questo one-shot è stato fantasticato durante l'ora in cui sarei dovuta essere attenta durante un ripasso per la verifica di spagnolo (non vi preoccupate, è andata bene hehe).  
> È la prima volta che posto una ff su questa piattaforma, quindi perdonate i tag insufficienti presenti e com'è sistemata tutta la struttura (farò in modo da migliorare questa cosa).  
> Spero avrete sentimenti positivi mentre leggete questa ff e nulla, buona lettura!!

La pioggia è un fenomeno meteorologico che non produce suono ma, una volta che colpisce qualsiasi oggetto esistente, inizia a rilasciare una melodia.

Ella viene considerata in diversi modi dagli esseri umani: può rendere il giorno attuale una giornata in cui prendere un respiro da tutto ciò che si è accumulato dentro, rilasciando una quantità, per quanto discreta essa sia, di endorfina, oppure viene considerata una via di mezzo nell’essere produttivi, rovinando completamente il programma che fu preparato precedentemente.

Ci sono persone che la considerano rinfrescante, mentre altri la considerano demoralizzante.

Hongjoong, personaggio principale di questa storia, era innamorato della pioggia, e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa per ammirarla mentre si beveva un bel tè caldo, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.

Mentre camminava verso l’abitazione, non riusciva a trattenersi e s’immaginò le morbide coperte che avrebbero avvolto il suo corpo sul divano-letto che situava in salotto.

Una volta arrivato a casa, però, si ricordò dell’esistenza del suo adorabile ragazzo che purtroppo, riguardando la pioggia, non la pensava minimamente come lui.

Park Seonghwa, il fidanzato nominato precedentemente, non gli incantava minimamente la pioggia, dacché rendeva tutto attorno a sé freddo, perdeva colore e l’atmosfera era umida, cosa che comportava ad uno stato di stanchezza che considerava scomoda.

Hongjoong, dopo esser entrato in casa e aver seguito la stessa medesima routine che consisteva nel: togliersi le scarpe, poggiare le chiavi nell’apposito porta-chiavi e aver aggrappato il cappotto all’appendi abiti, poté finalmente intravedere Seonghwa che portava un broncio sul suo viso divino, osservando fuori dalla finestra, ignaro dell’arrivo di Hongjoong.

Prima ancora che potesse salutarlo, Seonghwa si girò, e nel vederlo i suoi candidi occhi ripresero a scintillare come accade sempre nel vedere l’amato. A quella vista, il cuore di Hongjoong aumento a battere e gli sorrise dolcemente salutandolo con un bacio sulla guancia.

Dopo aver ascoltato tutti gli accadimenti più memorabili successi a lavoro in quella giornata autunnale, Seonghwa si alzò a preparare per entrambi una calda tazza di tè mentre il suo amato s’indirizzava verso il bagno per farsi una doccia calorosa.

In cucina, dato che doveva aspettare che l’acqua bolliva, Seonghwa riprese a vedere le gocce d’acqua che cadevano turbolente sulla faccia della Terra, cercando di capire la motivazione del piacere che Hongjoong provava verso questo avvenimento meteorologico.

Una volta finito di aromatizzare i tè seguendo le preferenze dell’uno e dell’altro, si indirizzò nel salotto caldo, possibile grazie solo alla presenza del riscaldamento accesso.

Dopo poco, Hongjoong raggiunse la camera e si sedette accanto al suo grazioso compagno tutto sorridente intanto che sorseggiava il delizioso tè.

Stettero in silenzio per un po’ finché il bruno amante chiese al biondo quale fosse il fattore che rendesse la pioggia così bella nei suoi occhi e Hongjoong rispose guardandolo negli occhi, e Seonghwa rimase colpito da quelle parole che proferì: _“_ _Per iniziare, trovo il suono che la pioggia crea una volta colpito il terreno, l’asfalto, i tetti delle case e persino gli ombrelli, produca una melodia interessante; oltre al suono che lei produce, ci sono altri elementi che si uniscono ad ella e la varietà dei suoni mi ricorda un’orchestra, formata da una moltitudine di strumenti musicali. Oltre al suono che la pioggia genera, il solo pensare di una casa accogliente, il prepararmi un tè, o cioccolata, calda mi porta ad uno stato di felicità veramente elevata._ _Per finire, nelle giornate di pioggia, posso usare come scusa il freddo per accoccolarmi fra le tue piacevoli braccia che identifico come_ _ **casa**_ _._ _Seonghwa, ti amo veramente tanto_ _e sono estremamente felice che tu abbia accettato la mia richiesta di fidanzamento 5 anni fa,_ _durante il tempo in cui eravamo giovani studenti universitari. Grazie per esser rimasto al mio fianco anche durante i conflitti stupidi che apparivano a causa di stress che entrambi sperimentavamo_ _”_.

Queste commoventi parole portarono il bruno a lacrime e, successivamente l’aver posato la sua tazza di tè su un comodino vicino, abbracciò il suo partner forte, stando attento a non fargli rovesciare la sua porzione di tè.

Hongjoong ricambiò l’affetto senza un secondo di esitazione e stettero in quella posizione per un bel po’ finché Seonghwa non si staccò e gli sorrise mentre si asciugò gli occhi rispondendo che non si aspettava minimamente quella seria dichiarazione d’amore.

Dopo essersi calmato, Seonghwa rimosse lo spazio che rimase fra i due e intrecciò le loro due mani assieme e sorrise dolcemente, stesso accade sul viso di Hongjoong che posizionò il suo capo sopra quello della sua anima gemella.


End file.
